Un extrano en mi banera
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Vidas destruidas por el alcohol... Injusticias que perjudican a lo que quedo de la familia Ishiyama... Songfic Oneshot


Hiroki: Ya papi llego!!- corriendo hacia la puerta para ir a abrazar a su padre... pero unas manos delgadas y temblorosas lo detienen...

Sra I: Hiroki anda a la habitacion de limpieza!

Hiroki: Pero yo queria...

Sra I: YUMI!! ENCIERRENCE EN LA HABITACION DE LIMPIEZA!!!!!

Yumi: pero...

Sra I: Ahora!!- derramando algunas lágrimas...

Yumi agarro a hiroki por el brazo y fue hacia la cocina a recoger algo... agarro comida... fua a las habitaciones y agarro su celular y algunas sábanas... fue a la sala(1) de nuevo y le dijo a su madre...

Yumi: Te quiero...

Sra I: Yo tambien los quiero... pero tranquila estare bien...- dedicandole una sonrisa para calmar a su hija... - Ahora vallas y encierrence... volvere pronto... todo estara bien...

Yumi asintio temblando y fue con hiroki a la habitacion cerrada...

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiroki: Yumi que esta pasando?

Yumi: N-nada... n-no... p-asa n-na-nada..- temblando y llorando

Hiroki: Yumi dime que esta pasando!- dijo llorando al ver a su hermana asi... el chico no era estúpido... sabía que algo estaba pasando...

Yumi: Ven... estaremos bien... mama lo dijo...

Hiroki fue hacia donde su hermana para abrasarla...

o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Con la boca amarga y seca**_

_**Que peligro estar tan cerca**_

_**Y mis ojos siempre alerta**_

_**Nunca sabes lo que piensa**_

La señora Ishiyama miraba fijamente a la puerta...

_**Sus miradas se lo cuentan**_

_**Le descubren le delatan**_

_**Y mis manos temblorosas**_

_**Van buscando cualquier cosa**_

Se abre la puerta de golpe... entra su esposo con los ojos rojos... La señora Ishiyama busca cualquier cosa con que defenderse en caso de ataque... con su mirada aun fija a el...

_**Y hay un extraño aqui en mi casa...**_

_**No es el mismo que yo ame...**_

_**Es otro loco que anda suelto**_

_**Y ya me veo mañana... en primera plana...**_

_**Hay un extraño en mi bañera**_

_**Con alcohol entre sus venas**_

_**Y no me atrevo ni a toser**_

_**Que el ultimo morado... aun sigue marcado...**_

Sra I: No te conosco... nunca se sabe que haras... cambiaste... antes era solo vinotinto... ahora quien sabe todo lo que pasa por tu garganta...

_**La verdad no te conosco**_

_**Nunca se por donde vienes**_

_**Al principio era distinto...**_

_**No había mas que vinotinto...**_

El señor Ishiyama se le hiba acercando a su esposa... con los ojos llenos de una furia incomprendible... furia sin razón... mientras esta se alejaba... Asi llegaron hasta el baño...

_**Y con el pasar del tiempo**_

_**Por pasar pasa de todo**_

_**Y es mejor no estar tan cerca**_

_**Por si acaso le entra el lobo**_

El señor... el extraño... se acercaba mas hacia la señora... hasta que esta tropeso con la bañera (2) y calló en ella... el señor ishiyama se acercaba mas... y ella no hayaba donde escapar... el señor entro enla bañera...

_**Y hay un extraño aqui en mi casa...**_

_**No es el mismo que yo ame...**_

_**Es otro loco que anda suelto**_

_**Y ya me veo mañana... en primera plana...**_

_**Hay un extraño en mi bañera**_

_**Trae de todo entre sus venas**_

_**Y no me atrevo ni a toser**_

_**Que el ultimo morado... aun sigue marcado...**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

un golpe...

Yumi y Hiroki saltaron asustados...

Hiroki: Yumi... yumi... que le pasa a mi mami!

Yumi estaba mirando al vacio... a cada grito.. mas le dolia el corazon... mas lagrimas caian... mas fuerte era el dolor...

_**Hay mujeres que lo piden y lo esconden... **_

_**y que sufren en silencio porque nadie le responde... **_

_**Y quien lo hiba a decir... **_

_**que lo que tanto queria... **_

_**terminaria algun día arrancandole la vida... **_

A yumi dejo de latirle por un momento el corazón... o almenos eso sentia ella... respiro difilcultosamente... llorando mas fuerte... marcó el número de la policia... y solo un "Ayuda" pudo susurrar... los policias localizaron su ubicacion... y en unos instantes ya se encontraban alli miles de policias y ambulancias...

_**Y apesar de los ruidos, **_

_**de los golpes y los gritos**_

_**Saldria de nuevo suelto**_

_**Por falta de testigos...**_

_**Y prometen y aseguran**_

_**Que no volvera a pasar...**_

_**Pero cuanto han mentido...**_

Yumi: Hasta cuando mentiran...

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Jeremie: No puedo creer que lo hayan dejado ir... es un delincuente...

Aelita: Debieron haberlo metido preso...

Ulrich: Yumi?... yumi...

Yumi miraba al vacio... las imagenes horribles se posaban en su mente... su padre con los ojos rojos... sus manos rojas de sangre... y en la bañera... el cadaver ensangrientado y con moretones se su madre... cerró los ojos con fuerza... deseando que fuese un sueño... los abrió... y al ver que era todo real... comenzo a llorar... Ulrich y Odd trataban de calmarla... Aelita miraba todo confundida... y Jeremie pensaba...

Yumi abrazandose las piernas y mirando al vacio... de nuevo...: Y hay un extraño aqui en mi casa...No es el mismo que yo ame...Es otro loco que anda suelto Y ya me veo mañana... en primera plana...

Jeremie: Yumi... proque no lo delatas?

Yumi: Porque... es un delincuente... y porque es mi padre...

_**Si no fuera por el miedo**_

_**Que me metes en el cuerpo**_

_**Me lo callo me lo trago...**_

_**Y aun te quiero bueno y sano...**_

**...Fin...**

**1: sala de estar, sala principal, living.**

**2: tina, mini iacusi...**

**Disculpas a nakokun por hacer lo que ella con las palabras desconocidas para algunos... mil disculpas reina del yaoi! .-. xD **

**Mi segundo one-shot... **

**Fue un ataque de inspiracion extraña que me dio... estaba en la camioneta de mi papa... estaba estresada y aburrida... había un trafico horrible y mi papa me queria matar escuchando franco de vita (ya se nota que no me gusta... pero mi papa lo idolatra -.-U... hasta dice que jugo futbol con el cuando eran pequeños ¬¬) entonces viene esta cancion... y... PUF!! me vino la inspiracion de hacer esto (ya que soy una loca que todo lo que ve lo piensa para un fic)**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Ni code lyoko ni la cancion me pertenece... la cancion es de franco de vita y code lyoko es produncion de moonscop (se me olvido como se escribe) y anteflim (tambien se me olvido) por ahora desconosco a su creador...**

**Me parece... raro... bueno... no raro (no me gusta decir esa palabra por cuestiones... personales) diferente que ya no haya mucho movimiento en la seccion de code lyoko... pero bue!...**

**Enjoy...**

**y envien review!**


End file.
